Hold Me and Never Let Me Go
by DarkBlueWithYou
Summary: Martin is leaving for college in Ohio. Ruthie, realizing that now is her last chance to tell him how she really feels about him, has to stop him from leaving her and leaving California. One Shot. Songfic: Far Away by Nickelback. R&R! Marthie, of course!


**AN: I know, I know. I should be updating Worth It All. But this songfic idea popped into my head and I couldn't help but write it out. So, this is strictly a one shot. I don't own 7****th**** Heaven or any of the used characters. Like yeah…oh, and the song is Far Away by Nickelback. Review PLEASE!!!**

She slammed on her brakes. The traffic on the way to the airport was crazy at that time of the morning: 7 a.m. to be exact.

_This time, this place_

The traffic was practically stopped and his plane leaves in 30 minutes!

"I have to get to the airport!" Ruthie honked at the guy who had just cut her off. _  
_

_Misused, Mistake_

Martin Brewer, her first true love, was about to get on a plane heading for Ohio State University. He was closing the door on their relationship and this was her last chance.

_  
Too long, too late  
Who was I to make you wait?_

She finally got to the airport terminal. She parked in the fire lane, and putting her hazards on, she turned the ignition and grabbed her purse. She slammed the door and ran through the automatic glass doors.

_  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
_

She scanned the crowd of people, silently praying she wasn't too late. Then she saw him in the American Airline line to get redeem his ticket to Columbus.

_'Cause you know, _

_You know, you know  
_

Ruthie ran to him in the line. It was as if everything became slow motion as he turned around and saw her running toward him.

"Hi," she said, smiling up at him.

"Hi," he replied, smiling at the girl in front of him, wearing cloud pajamas and princess slippers.

"Oh," she said, realizing that was why her mother looked at her like she was crazy when she left that morning.

_  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
_

"You can't leave, Martin!" she said out loud without thinking.

"Why not?" He crossed his arms in front of him.

"Because I'm in love with you, you goon!" she spilled out.

"WHAT?"

_And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long_

"I'll miss you if you leave," she confessed. "Stay with me," she begged. She pulled on his arms, as if that could make him stay.

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
_

"I'm begging you. I don't want to live without you in my life another day, Martin. I love you still! I always have! I have loved you since I was 14. Just please, stay here!"

_Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore  
_

"You cannot be serious!" He stared into her eyes.

_  
On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance_

"I am dead serious, Martin. I am in love with you. I always have been!"

_  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand_

"Please, just stay with me," she said, taking his hands. "I will do anything!"

_  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up_

_'Cause you know,  
you know, you know_

"Anything?" He smiled at her.

"Anything," she said with a small laugh before adding, "within reason."

He bent down, lips hovering over hers. She thought her heart was going to beat out of her chest. Their eyes met.

"I love you too," he said, kissing her lips gently.

_  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you_

"I am sorry I made you wait on me," she said, still wrapped in his arms, listening to the beat of his heart, so steady and strong, unlike her own which was beating faster and faster.

_For being away for far too long_

"You're forgiven," he whispered and kissed her again, taking in the aroma of her body.

_  
So keep breathing_

"You are still going to Ohio, aren't you?" she said, doubting that he would give up that full scholarship for her.

_  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it_

"Ruthie, I am never leaving you again." She smiled as he kissed her forehead.

_  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it_

He put the ticket back on the counter. The airline employee smiled at them as if, although this happened often at her desk, she never got used to it. She gave him a refund for his ticket and they moved out of the way before the old woman in line behind them got violent.

_  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing_

Martin led the way out of the line, walking right past all the uncomfortable business men, staring college kids, gawking mothers, and irritable elderly passengers, dragging his bag behind him.

_  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
_

He wrapped her in his arms again, crashing his mouth on hers and picking her up and spinning her around in circles as if they were the only two people in the world.

"Do you remember what I said in my car a few months ago? All that about wanting to find a person that wanted to be with me forever?" She nodded. "Well, I hope that you love me like that because I know that is the way I love you." She smiled and kissed me, but to do so on her own, she had to rise up on her tippy-toes.

_Keep breathing_

"Wait, what happened to T-bone?" He broke away.

"Long story. I will fill you in on the drive home." He smiled and put his arm around her shoulder. And together, they walked outside of the airport terminal into the perfect sunshine.

_  
Hold on to me and, never let me go_

The End

**AN: Did you like it? Huh? I sure hope so. Review, please. I am a really co-dependant person and only 4 person reviewed my lasted chapter of Worth It All! Gah! I must be losing my touch… **


End file.
